


I Would Give It To You (if you asked)

by Vel_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Devoted Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo's gonna give it to her, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey wants a baby, Slice of Life, Unsafe Sex, just the smutt, no description of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_Rose/pseuds/Vel_Rose
Summary: "Put a baby in me, Kylo," She quietly commands.A million things rush through his brain and none of them are answered, his central command sluggish and primal and did he hear her correctly?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	I Would Give It To You (if you asked)

She's standing in the doorway like some phantom from his dreams, and he has to blink in the darkness and rub the sleep from his eyes before he's aware enough to respond to her. 

"Rey, what..." His voice is groggy, strained in his chest, more of a guttural sigh than words. She steps into his space, bare-legged, oversized college t-shirt falling to the tops of her thigh and off one shoulder, her knees touch the side of his bed before he's aware of what's happening. 

She's warm and soft and solid on top of him, her shapely legs sliding over him, hips pressing him firmly to the bed, her brown hair slipping off a shoulder and curtaining his face. He tries very carefully not to touch her more than he is, palms open and the backs of his hands on his pillows, eyes unblinking, "Rey-" 

"Put a baby in me, Kylo," She quietly commands. 

A million things rush through his brain and none of them are answered, his central command sluggish and primal and _did he hear her correctly?_

"Rey-" Her lips are soft and demanding on his, and he's confused but not at all an unwilling participant, but he's concerned she doesn't know what she's asking for. So his hands skim up her arms to her shoulders, and it's the _wrong_ thing to do because she shudders against him and anchors her body closer as his fingers curl around her shoulders. 

She tastes like sleep and the minerals in water and the remnants of her mouthwash that make the roof of his mouth sting and he's tearing up kissing the girl of his dreams. His fingers press into her skin and it eggs her on, her nose rubbing his as she slants their mouths together, ruling the kiss and leading him wherever she wants. 

He pushes just a little when she starts to vibrate and hum, and her response is to slip her thin fingers into his hair and tug, tilting his chin up to her and exposing him raw for her to devour. She takes what she wants, and lights a fire down his jaw and the hollow of his throat until he has to swallow and gasp, "Wait-"

"What?" She asks, and it seems to rouse her from whatever state of possession she was in, because she pulls back from him an inch, huffing a little and flicking her eyes across his face. Her lips are glossy with saliva and puffy from her needy kisses and he almost wants to kiss her and shake his head because _she wants him to put a baby in her._

"Are you sure?" His traitorous voice asks and she frowns, doing that pinch of her eyebrows and the lowering of her gaze that he _hates_. So his hand trails from her shoulder up to her slender neck and cups her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek and grabbing her attention again. She presses into his touch, wetting her lips with a dart of her tongue, and nods, so slightly, "Please Kylo." 

It's more of an answer his body needs, but he exercises some sense of control as their lips meet again, his abs burning from the quarter sit up he's holding to make her comfortable. She's no longer the frantic, demanding woman from earlier. Her touch is light and exploratory, careful as she massages the tips of her fingers into the back of his head, scratching lightly at his scalp and tugging him farther or closer when she wants to. Her tongue is wet velvet and laves at his skin when she parts from his mouth. 

She's a little messy but methodical with her licks, her free hand gently teasing his exposed skin with her nails and her touches, dipping and caressing and grabbing at him until he arches and grinds his hips to hers with a grunt. He catches her mouth in his and does something more purposeful with his hands, like grabbing her waist, _no_ , wrapping his arm around it, and pulling her down, _yes_. His other is on the cleft of her thigh and ass, smiling and squeezing the flesh when she makes a delicious little noise. 

She makes a sound of irritation as though he's being rude when he tries to slow her down, and her fingers claw at the hem of his blanket to hurry him along. She lifts gracelessly and pulls the fabric off of him before she's back on him with her lips and hands and tongue. He rewards her neediness with his hands on her skin, mapping out the planes of her abdomen to her ribs, caressing her beautiful tits as well as he can with her frantic grinding and trembling, "Please-" She gasps and her fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers. 

He lifts enough for her to pull them down his thighs and then he realizes a little too late that she's not wearing anything but this shirt. She slides her slick down him like its art and he groans with her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, pressing her as near to him as possible because he loves this feeling. " _God,_ you're so-" 

"I'm ready-" She tries to line them up but he's _not ready yet_ , not _nearly_ close enough to his true goal, _enjoyment_. 

"So beautiful," He grumbles and pulls at the hem of her shirt as carefully as he can when all he wants is _the_ _damn thing off_. But she's as eager as he is and lifts her arms, throwing the pale fabric to the side and he has _no_ time at all to admire her before she's on him again. "Kylo!" It's a sharp wine and he knows what it means and it's not nearly enough time for him to do what he likes _but he'd never tell her no_. 

His arm hooks under her thigh, inner elbow to her inner knee and flips them, yanking her closer and spreading her legs and he could almost cry with how beautiful she is like this, wanting, waiting, needing him. He swallows it and leans in, pressing his face into her neck and hissing how _fucking lovely she is_ as he lines them up, haphazardly thumbing at her clit and feeling her jolt. He could eat her right now if she'd let him, but that thought is too far gone when he notches against her and feels her tighten in anticipation. 

She's already started rolling her hips, arching her soft chest up to his, making soft noises and heavy pants as he sinks into her, listening to the way her cries tighten and grow shrill like she's in pain. He knows she loves this part though, she's told him so, the initial stretch. It never stops him from worrying or kissing at the dampness that collects at the corners of her eyes and clumps her pretty eyelashes together. 

"Rey," He says it like a prayer because it is, the way she trembles and adjusts and clings to him like a rapture every time. She digs her heels into his ass and he listens like a well-trained animal and starts to draw back. He pulls away just enough to see the blissful pinch of her brows and the soft 'o' of her lips, the way her hair fans out on his pillow below. 

"Kylo," She moans wantonly when he pushes back in, giving her little shallow movements after that, listening to the sounds she makes and feeling the way she tenses and relaxes against him. He's not going to last long tonight, and maybe that's what she wants, but he won't be satisfied until she's flung off that cliff with him. 

He pinches and caresses that little nub at the crux of where they meet, kissing her throat and tasting her pulse as he brings her closer because he's _running out of time._

"Come for me Rey," He hisses, rocking into her hard and fast and pulling her closer because there's too much space between them. She nods into his shoulder gasping and huffing and making little mewls that mean she's close. He hardly has enough time to savor it before she careens off the edge with a broken sob. "Fuck!" It's one of blissful dismay because he wanted to ride that wave with her but it doesn't matter, nothing matters except her and the way she's milking him for all his worth. 

He crumbles atop her, arching and stuttering as he gives her what she wanted, gasping and cursing under his breath until she's a pliable mess under him. Until he's a pliable mess atop her. 

He pulls back enough to look at her face when he's able, taking in the flush of her cheeks and brightness of her eyes. She grins slowly when a droplet of sweat falls from his nose to her chest, "Hey," 

"That was..." She starts, voice hoarse and airy, "Intense," His grin to respond must be goofy because a bubble of laughter escapes her, it squeezes on him though and makes him hiss in pleasure his eyes drooping a bit. 

Her eyebrows raise in surprise and she smiles like a maniac, high off of endorphins, "Don't do that?" She asked, and he bends down to kiss her. 

"How was work?" He asks because it's the sensible thing to do when buried balls deep in your wife. She giggles again because he's ridiculous and cards her fingers through his damp hair, "It was fine, printer broke and computer waged a password war with me," 

"Pesky machines," He rumbled, kissing her mouth and smiling, kissing both corners and then her cheeks and tucking his face in her neck, "I'm glad you're home," He tells her because he means it. 

"Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was feeling pretty shitty so I wrote out some fluff and devoted relationship stuff. Take it and be well, have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
